Everything For You
by april-avery
Summary: Japril. Post 10x24. April's delivery does not go as planned and Jackson's world begins to fall apart. I'll warn you this is emotional and a little angst-y. Not sure how long this will be or where it is going but I'm always open to suggestions. If you like it, it will help me want to continue. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – I'm finally getting back in the writing mood. This is just the beginning of some different stuff I want to write this summer. I already have a prequel of sorts in mind for this story but I wanted to write this first. Also, I want to continue this but I'm a little stumped so please leave suggestions in your reviews. Thanks to all the people who gave their suggestions and advice! I hope you all enjoy! Please review! =)**_

Jackson felt like he was being suffocated. He ran the entire way from the ER to the maternity ward, taking the stairs because he wasn't willing to wait for the elevator. His lungs burned but his inability to catch his breath was for another reason.

The minute he entered April's room it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was just lying there, unconscious, and the doctors were attending to her. Jackson's mind was frantic.

_How is this happening? She was fine this morning. We had breakfast and went to work. This shouldn't be happening._

"Wh-wh-what?" Jackson barely got out as he grabbed his chest. "We discovered she has preeclampsia and it caused her to faint," the nurse told him, as she helped him to a nearby chair.

As Jackson processed this information and realized what this would likely mean, those caring for April hurried in a blur around him. They took her vitals and examined her and the baby. He stood up as April's OB/GYN approached him and told him they need to take her to the OR for delivery.

"Dr. Avery, we will do everything we can for your wife, but there is a real risk of hemorrhage. If it comes to saving her or the baby what does she want?" the surgeon asked in a hurry. "We want to get the baby out quickly, but doing so may pose a greater risk of hemorrhage for April, so this is the time to make us aware of what her wishes are."

Jackson heart dropped. His world was crashing around him.

* * *

"_Jackson, we have to talk about this," April pleaded with her husband._

"_No we don't. Everything is gonna be fine," Jackson countered, "All of your appointments have gone so well. You aren't at high risk for complications."_

"_You're a doctor. You know we need to be on the same page about this because you never know," April pleaded._

"_NO!" Jackson barked before walking out of the room. _

"_Jackson," April continued anyway, following him into the next room._

"_I don't want to talk about this, because I can't even begin to fathom doing this without you, April," Jackson replied, his voice breaking, "I don't want to face what you want me to do. Please don't say it." Jackson collapsed into the chair, sighed, and buried his hands in his face._

"_Please save the baby," April said softly, tears falling down her face, "I know it's an impossible request, but promise me you will."_

"_I can't," Jackson refused, his eyes red and puffy, "I can't make a promise like that."_

"_Please Jackson," April begged, choking back the sobs. She walked over and sat in his lap, taking his face in her hands. She wiped his tears before kissing him. Then she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his. After a moment, she whispered again, "Please..."_

Jackson felt the tears hit his cheeks and quickly wiped them as the doctor asked him again, "What does she want?"

"Save the baby," Jackson said softly, barely getting it out, as his heart pounded and slid down into the chair, burying his face in his hands and letting the sobs come.

* * *

Jackson sat against the wall of the surgical floor of Grey Sloan Hospital, his head drooped between his bent knees, as beads of sweat and tears stained his cheek.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives._

He hated not knowing what was going on in there. Rather than celebrating the birth of their first child, April had been rushed to the OR for an emergency C-section.

He couldn't help but worry, his whole world was literally hanging in the balance. Someone should have come out to update him by now. The more time went by, the more he panicked.

* * *

He sat there for what felt like an eternity waiting for something, until Arizona came into the hallway, rolling a basinet in front of her.

"Hey, dad," she said softly, giving him a little smile, "Here's your son. He's healthy…he's beautiful…he's perfect."

Jackson walked over to the little bundle and reached his finger to touch his little pink hand.

"Hey buddy," Jackson whispered, "I'm your daddy…Can I hold him?" He gave Arizona a pleading look.

Arizona nodded, lifting the baby to Jackson's arms.

Jackson held his son close to his chest and rocked him gently. "You have the best mommy," he cooed, trying hold back the tears, "She loves you more than anyone in the world. She's amazing. She is so strong and brave. She's a solider. She has the most beautiful smile and the sweetest voice. She has the biggest heart. She does everything for you. She's given everything…_for you_."

He stared at the bundle of pink in his hands, forgetting all the bad stuff for a moment.

* * *

A resident appeared in the hallway, snapping Jackson back to reality, "You can see your wife now, Dr. Avery."

Jackson followed him, still carrying his little boy in his arms. When they arrived to her room, Jackson hesitated, not ready to face what might be on the other side of the door.

When he finally walked through the door, what he saw took his breath away. April was sitting up slightly and smiling faintly. Seeing Jackson walk in with her son brought her to tears. She covered her mouth and then her face with her hands as she began to cry.

Instinctively, Jackson walked over to his wife and put his free arm around her, gently, as she cried into his shirt. He softly kissed her head and held her for a moment, burying his face in her hair.

After she composed herself, she admired her little boy. She kissed his forehead and let him grasp her finger with his tiny hands.

"You have no idea how scared I was," he said choking back tears of joy, "to lose you."

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to reassure him, "everything is okay. _I'm okay_." She stroked his arm as he leaned down to kiss her softly. He rested his forehead on hers as their eyes got misty. They soaked in everything about the moment. Everything was gonna be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N –Thanks so much for the reviews. I have approximately 5 more chapters coming for sure, but that may change. My goal is only to write this until the end of the hiatus but we'll see. I have a general plan on where I'm going but I'm always open to suggestions so feel free to send me them or include them in your reviews. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!**_

The moonlight streamed into the hospital room as Jackson returned to check on April. He couldn't help but stop and lean against the doorway as he admired the picture perfect scene before him.

April was sleeping softly in her hospital bed next to their baby's hospital basinet. He could tell she had been talking to their son because she had fallen asleep with his little hand wrapped around her index finger.

He was so relieved at the peacefulness of the moment because the baby was healthy and April was healthy. Without even realizing it, a smile formed across his face. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that April woke up.

"Hey," April whispered, as to not wake their little boy, "What's that look?"

"What look?" Jackson responded, denying the smile he was now aware had taken residence on his face.

"You are smiling," April answered, "I haven't seen it in a few days."

"Really?" Jackson asked, "I guess almost losing you freaked me out more than I realized."

"Come here," April gestured to the spot on the bed next to her, "I miss lying next to you."

Jackson filled the empty space next to April and let her snuggle a bit up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know," April started before a slight yawn, "We still have to name him."

"Yes we do," Jackson agreed, "What did you have in mind?"

"I really like the name Elijah. It means 'Jehovah is God' in Hebrew. I don't know about a middle name though," April answered.

"Well," Jackson said, clearing his throat, "I'd kind of like to name him after Mark, and not for the reason you'd think."

"Oh really," April responded, "Then why?"

"It goes back to the last conversation I had with him. He gave me some advice that took me way too long to take…"

'_I want you to promise me something. If you love someone, tell 'em. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, even if you are scared that it'll cause problems, even if you are scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and say it out loud. And then you go from there.'_

"He really said that?" April asked.

"I should have told you I loved you a long time ago," Jackson confessed, "I was going to, actually, when I asked you to meet at Joe's, right before you left. If it hadn't been for Mark, even though it was almost too late, I may have never had the guts to tell you how I really felt."

"Oh Jackson," April gasped, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet you there. I was there for a while, but then I left. I didn't have much choice to make my flight. Not getting to say goodbye to you was one of the hardest things."

"Better late than never, I suppose," Jackson responded.

"Definitely," April agreed, "Speaking of Mark…"

"What?" Jackson responded curious himself.

"Back when we were studying for our boards, Mark was concerned about how 'prepared' you were, and he gave me some advice too."

"What advice did he give you?" Jackson inquired, nervously.

"He wanted me to take one for the team, or so he put it," April answered, "He wanted us to 'alleviate stress'…"

'_You're an attractive woman…You and Avery spend a lot of time together, don't you?... He's an attractive guy, nice bone structure, hypnotic eyes, etcetera…Have you noticed how uptight he's been lately?...Study buddies should help each other out, relieve some of that stress. Maybe extend that buddy relationship…You're two attractive people. Any thoughts on how to alleviate that stress?...Walks are good. Walks are nice. I was thinking, since you're already study buddies, you could extend that relationship... become the other kind of buddies…Everybody wins…Think about it, Kepner. Take one for the team.'_

"That really shouldn't surprise me," Jackson said with a chuckle, "Back then he tried to give me the same advice. It wasn't about you, particularly, just that I needed to get some."

"You know, if it hadn't been for Mark, you and I may have never happened," April added.

"That's so hard to believe now," Jackson responded still amused at the whole idea.

"He was always inappropriate, wasn't he?" April chuckled herself.

"Yeah he was, but I miss him being around," Jackson said a little sadly, "He taught me so much."

"Well I think that Mark is the perfect middle name for this little guy," she said gesturing toward the baby in the basinet that was sleeping next to her. She took her finger and stroked his little hand causing him to reflexively grab it.

"I agree. It's a perfect fit," Jackson agreed beaming at his new little family.

"Hi, Elijah Mark Avery, I'm your mamma and I love you so much," April whispered to her infant son.

"Here," Jackson said as he got up and gently lifted their son close to April, allowing her to kiss his tiny face.

"We should probably let him sleep and get some sleep ourselves," April replied, as Jackson put Elijah down in the bassinet. He returned to his place next to April on the bed. She gently snuggled up to him.

"I am so, so happy," April whispered, unable to contain her smile, "I'm so happy that we have a son—that our son is healthy. I'm so happy to be your wife."

"I'm so happy, too," Jackson agreed, before realizing April had already fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head lightly,

Jackson was a little amazed at his life. He married his best friend, the person who knew him better than anyone in the world. This is the life he never thought he'd have. His dad had been gone as long as he could remember, so a happy family was all new to him.

He wanted very badly to get it right. He wanted very badly to be a good father for his son. He wanted to be the father he always wanted and the father he never had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Sorry it took so long to update, this one had me stumped for a while and I'm still not quite sure how I feel about it. There is a little bit of a time jump but I think it works. I will be going on vacation in a couple weeks but I will try to post one more chapter before I leave. Please leave reviews. If you like it I'd love to know that, but if you don't I'd love to know what I could do better! Thanks for reading!**_

Jackson lay awake staring at the ceiling, the deafening silence leading to his insomnia. His brain was running a million thoughts a minute. He wanted so badly to just get some sleep, but he knew any sleep he got would be soon interrupted by his son's cries.

He looked over at his sleeping wife, in awe at how amazing a mother she was. It came so naturally to April that it made him a little jealous. He never felt fatherhood was natural for him. He was so excited to have kids with April and become a father, until he actually became one.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. His own father walked out when he was very young, minus a few birthday cards when he was young. He wanted to be a good dad but he wasn't sure he could do it. He thought back to the day his father left.

_The memories were pretty fuzzy but it was pretty scaring to see his father walk out and never return. It wasn't loud. There wasn't fighting. His father never laid a hand on him or Catherine. There were whispers. He heard his mother's cries. She was softly begging him not to leave. _

_Jackson sat on the bottom step and watched his father walk out the door. Catherine didn't notice him as she returned to the kitchen, fighting back her tears. Jackson waited each day on that step, when he should have been in bed, for his dad to come home from work_

_His dad never did come back and young Jackson didn't understand. He didn't understand how someone could leave their family. He didn't understand how a man could walk out on his wife and son. _

Once he grew older his mom told him why his dad actually left. The pressure of being an Avery and a doctor was too much for him so he quit. Jackson never forgave him for it, but as he became more involved in the foundation and became a surgeon himself he grew to understand **why** his father did what he did.

Having a son of his own and holding him in his own arms made **what **his father did impossible for him understand. He loved his son more than his own life and would literally do anything for Elijah. Caring about someone that much sacred him a little.

A similar fear had overtaken him when he first fell in love with April. It was a part of the reason he pushed her away. He hated that the actions of his father almost cost him the love of his life.

He was snapped from his thoughts by Eli's tiny cries. He knew April was very tired the day before so he wanted to let her sleep. He slid out of bed and threw a t-shirt over his bare chest. He walked down the hall to Eli's room and softly opened the door.

The 9 month old was standing at the bars of his crib. He stopped fusing briefly as Jackson entered the room but when he realized it wasn't April, he resumed fusing.

"I know, I'm not Mama, but she needs to sleep," Jackson whispered as he picked up his son and rocked him in his arms. Elijah wasn't having it. He wriggled as Jackson tried to sooth him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jackson asked him. He was beginning to grow frustrated. April never had any trouble soothing their son, but Jackson couldn't quite figure it out. April may have been a natural, but he felt like anything but.

Jackson then noticed he was tugging on his ear.

The ENT in him kicked in immediately, as he felt the little boy's forehead. "You're burning up, buddy," Jackson whispered to the toddler in his arms, "I think you have an ear infection." Jackson carried his little guy, gently bouncing him, into the kitchen. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out his otoscope and a cover.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, Eli, but Daddy needs to take a peek," Jackson said softly as he gently put the otoscope into his son's tiny ear. "Well you have a little infection. Let's get you a little baby Tylenol." Jackson grabbed the dropper of medicine, filled it, and squirted it into the baby's mouth. Jackson rocked Eli in his arms but still fussed a little so Jackson grabbed a bottle and walked back to Elijah's room.

Jackson sat down in the rocking chair and put the nipple in Eli's month. He gently rocked back and forth as Eli sucked the milk from the bottle. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could be a father. Maybe he could be a good father.

A part of him would probably always worry that he would turn into his father. He worried that being a dad on top of all of the responsibilities of being a doctor and an Avery would be too much. He worried he'd burn out just like his dad.

But sitting there rocking his son, Eli letting out a little yawn, he couldn't imagine how a father could leave his child. Unbeknownst to Jackson, April was now awake and found her way to the doorway.

"I could never leave you, Elijah," Jackson whispered, "Never in a million years. I Promise." As he rocked the little boy, his cries softened before stopping. Eli smiled up at Jackson, causing Jackson to beam back.

"You're not your dad, Jackson," April said softly, revealing her presence to him, "You're not gonna leave."

"How did you know?" Jackson asked confused.

"Your mom told me at my baby shower," April confessed, "I mentioned you were nervous about becoming a dad and she told me that might be why."

"I wish she hadn't told you that," Jackson sighed as he placed their now-sleeping son to his crib, before returning to the rocking chair.

"I wish you had told me," April replied, "I've known you for almost 10 years and I didn't know there was something so important about you I didn't know."

"I know," Jackson countered, "It just not something I real comfortable talking about. And I can't help being nervous about being a dad since I don't really know what I'm doing."

"I think you are better than you think, Jackson," April responded, gesturing to their sleeping son, "That's all you."

"You think?" Jackson asked, now aware that he helped Elijah get back to sleep.

"I have complete faith in you, Jackson. I _know_ you are an amazing father," April reassured him, "And that's all that matters to me." April sat down on Jackson's lap and kissed his lips and then his forehead softly as she took his face in her hands.

"Thanks, Ape," Jackson replied before kissing her passionately, "I love you so much, April."

"I love you, too," April replied before standing up and taking his hand and teasing, "But I'd really love to continue this in our bedroom." She kissed him deeply one more time before standing. Jackson followed as she led him by the hand out of Elijah's room and back to their bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed but I really wanted to get a chapter up before I go on vacation tomorrow. This one is a couple of cute little Japril fluff moments with their baby boy. I won't really have internet so I might not be able to reply to reviews right away but if I can I'll try to reply. Either way I definitely will when I get back next weekend. I hope you enjoy and I hope you all have a great week! Please read and review! Next chapter there will be some big news for Jackson and April so stay tuned!**_

"Mama," a soft voice drifted in to Jackson and April's bedroom. The early morning sun streamed in to the Avery house.

"Mama," the voice called out again. The second time roused April from her sleep. She rose and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She walked down the hall to her 12-month-old's room. She couldn't help but smile as she entered the room to see him standing at the railings of his crib, on his tiptoes, looking over the top.

"Mama, mama," He giggled as she walked to him.

"Eli, Eli," April echoed back as she picked him up to his delight, "How is mama's little man?" Eli clapped his tiny hands together with glee. "How about we get some breakfast?" April posed as she carried him out of the room to the kitchen.

April placed her toddler in his high chair as she went to wash her hands.

"Bana!" Elijah squealed as he stretched his arms toward the bunch on the nearby counter.

"Alright, buddy," April grabbed a banana, peeled it, and broke it into pieces for him to eat. April turned her back for a few seconds to prepare breakfast, however when she looked over at her little boy she couldn't help but chuckle.

He had eaten some of the banana, but he had managed to squish most of it between his fingers and his had more on his face than had gotten in his mouth.

"Are you enjoying that?" April laughed as she dampened a dish cloth. She quickly wiped his hands and face. "Your cereal will ready in a bit, Elijah," April said as she worked.

"Morning, beautiful," April heard from the doorway. She looked up to see her husband standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt. April went over and kissed Jackson, savoring the taste of his lips.

"Mmm," April sighed after the kiss, "Morning, handsome." Jackson went for a few more kisses before letting April return to making breakfast.

"Hey, little man," Jackson turned his attention to their toddler, tousling his curly hair, "So, Apes, what's for breakfast?"

"Hmm, I don't know," She teased him, "How about waffles?"

"Yummy, Yes please," Jackson responded enthusiastically as April mixed up the batter.

Eli began to grow restless; ultimately throwing what was left of his banana on the floor. "Somebody's all finished," April observed as she handed a wash rag to her husband, "Jackson can you clean him up and take him out of his high chair so he can play in the family room. "

Jackson obliged, wiping off Elijah's hands and face before placing him on the floor by his toys on the nearby rug.

"What would you like to do today," Jackson asked his wife, "It's so rare we both have a Saturday off."

"I don't know, we could take him to the park. It's a beautiful day," April answered, pouring batter into the waffle maker, as Eli crawled to the coffee table and pulled himself up.

"That would be nice," Jackson agreed as he handed her a plate for the waffles. April took the plate once it was full and took it to the table. They sat down and started eating the waffles.

"These waffles are amazing, April," Jackson moaned with pleasure as he ate, "How did I get so lucky?"

"It took you a while, but you finally got your act together," April replied, mocking him a little. They leisurely enjoyed their breakfast and quiet time together. Before they knew it they had polished off much of the plate of waffles.

"Jackson!" April squealed, "Look at our baby!" Eli had started taking steps toward them seeing the food. Within moments he landed on his butt, realizing he no longer had the table to hold on to.

"You're not a baby anymore, buddy," Jackson commented as he picked up the little boy and brought him to his seat at the table.

"He's not, is he," April replied with some sadness in her voice, "Where has all the time gone? I feel like we just brought him home from the hospital."

"I know. The last year has gone by in the blink of an eye." Jackson agreed.

"As much as I love that he sleeps through the night, I miss those first few weeks so much," April sighed, growing very nostalgic, "I know we already have our hands full, but have you ever thought about having another one?"

"I can't wait to have more children with you, if they're anything like our little guy," Jackson answered gesturing to the little boy in his arms, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I know how rough it was the last time, and I have a lot on my hands with work," April agreed, "But I would love another one, maybe a little girl."

"Alright, as long as you are sure, I don't want you to turn around and blame me for pushing you," Jackson teased her, as Eli let out a big yawn, "Before we get to far ahead of ourselves, this little guy seems ready for a nap."

Together they walked to their nursery to lay Elijah down for a nap. Within moments the little boy drifted off to sleep, as Jackson and April admired their little guy. April softly reached down and brushed his curls from his forehead.

Quietly they walked back to the kitchen to resume breakfast, Jackson gently grabbing her hand and softly kissing the back of it.

After they had finished off the rest of their breakfast, they began clear dishes from the table. When the table was empty they began washing the dishes

"So you really want to have another baby?" Jackson inquired sincerely, as he dried.

"Mmhmm," April answered, affirming her earlier desire, "I really do. I want to give Eli a little brother or sister."

"Alright, I supposed we have time to adjust to another baby," Jackson replied, giving in, "Plus it will probably take us a little while to get pregnant."

"Yeah, I won't be ovulating for a few more weeks," April agreed. She put the dish she was washing back into the soapy sink and dried her hands on the towel.

"But that doesn't mean we can't start practicing," Jackson added, baiting her, "And we have some time since Eli is sleeping."

Excited, April grabbed Jackson's face and kissed him passionately. Jackson quickly kissed her back eagerly. Immersed in the moment, they continued kissing, ignoring the rest of the dishes. As Jackson lifted April's feet off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist without interrupting their intimate moment, and he carried her off to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So I'm finally back in the writing mood! No only do I have this update but I'm working on the next one so that should be ready to go probably by Thursday night. This one is a little fluffy but also a little serious. There is another time jump, and if you don't like that I'm sorry, but I want to get a lot in and I would like to finish this story before the premiere. Please bear with me because I do think the ending will be worth it even if this part is getting a little crazy timeline wise! The jumps won't be quite this big after this chapter, I promise. Please let me know what you think. Please review! Enjoy!**

"Mama," Elijah squealed from his high chair as April hurried excitedly around the kitchen.

"Eli," April cooed back at her 24 month old, "How about a banana?"

"Babana," her little guy repeated as April unpeeled a banana and handed it to him.

April resumed her morning routine, packing lunches for her and Jackson and packing a daycare bag for Elijah. Then she remembered one more thing. She pulled a wrapped box from the closet and placed it at Jackson's place at the table.

She sighed, momentarily, as she thought back on the last 12 months. They wanted so much to have another child. They just never expected it to be this difficult. They got pregnant with Elijah so quickly and unexpectedly, they had no idea the challenge of actually trying to get pregnant.

They were just about to give up entirely. They had seen the doctor again and were beginning to accept what they had been told. After the complications with her delivery with Elijah, her once friendly, sunshiny uterus was now a much more hostile environment.

They had their beautiful, healthy little boy. They could be happy with that. They _would_ be very happy with that. Then April realized she was late. Then she woke up one morning feeling nauseous.

She took a test from the clinic at work. It was positive. She wanted to be sure so she stopped by the OB floor while Jackson was in surgery. She got the good news the day before and wanted to tell Jackson in a special way.

"Hey babe," Jackson smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jackson," April smiled giddily, kissing Jackson as he passed by the table not noticing the box, "Can you quick clean up, Eli?"

"Sure," Jackson agreed as he went to take off Eli's bib. He paused when he saw what was written on the little boy's shirt. _World's Best Big Brother_.

"April? What's going on?" Jackson asked completely lost.

Tears began to form in April's eyes. "I-I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" Jackson replied, stunned, tears also forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just got the results back from the doctor yesterday," April answered, wiping the tears from his face with her thumbs.

He grabbed her hands with his, "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's happening," April said smiling, blinking through the tears in her eyes. He pulled her to himself and kissed her lovingly and tenderly.

"Pesent, peasent," Elijah interrupted their sweet moment.

"Oh yes, presents," April repeated, gesturing to the gift on the table.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is," Jackson feigned curiosity as he opened the box.

He ripped off the paper, sticking the bow on his little boy's head. He cleared off the box and lifted the top. Inside the box was a t-shirt not unlike the one Eli was wearing, now covered in banana. It was bigger and written on it was _World's Greatest Dad_.

"You think?" Jackson wondered aloud, not entirely convinced of that validity of that shirt.

"I know, Jackson," April assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You are an amazing father to our son and you'll be an equally amazing father to our baby." April gazed down at her stomach and began making circles slowly with her palm.

"Thank you, April," Jackson, smiled, "I love it. I love our baby, and I love you."

"I love you, too," April answered, "I just wanted to do it right this time. Last time I didn't get to tell you in a fun way." April snuggled even closer to Jackson as he tightened his embrace.

"Daddy, daddy," Eli giggled trying to get their attention.

"And I love you, Elijah," Jackson said playfully as he went over to his son and picked him up, "Are you excited to be a big brother?" Jackson pointed to the words on Elijah's shirt.

"Brubber, brubber," Elijah said excitedly.

"I'm not entirely sure he knows what's going on, but I'm glad he's happy about it for now," April commented to Jackson.

"Yeah, probably not," Jackson agreed.

"Mama's having a baby," April spoke to her two-year-old, gesturing to her tummy.

"Baby," Elijah gestured to himself, enthusiastically.

"No silly, you're a big boy," April correct him as he reached for her arms. April took him from Jackson.

"Well at least we have time to get him used to the whole idea," Jackson added.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine once the baby comes," April agreed before asking Eli another question, "Would you like a brother or a sister?"

"Ister, ister," Eli answered, enthusiastically.

"A little girl would be perfect," April agreed with the idea, "It would be so nice to have one of each. Plus girls I get, you know, having all of those sisters."

"She'll be as beautiful and smart and talented as her amazing mother," Jackson added, wrapping his arm around April, kissing her forehead.

"I can already picture a pink butterfly nursery for her," April began daydreaming about having a daughter.

"I bet you can," Jackson teased her, tickling her.

"Jackson Harper Avery," April scolded him, half seriously, "How dare you tickle me when I'm carrying your child?"

"Oh, calm down," Jackson chided her, disregarding her and tickling her some more, "Nothing is going to happen to our baby. Our baby is going to be healthy and happy. I am so happy. I can't wait to have another baby with you."

"Me too. All of our trying and patience has finally paid off," April agreed, lightly kissing him, "Look at us, we really do have the whole damn thing, don't we?"

"Yes," Jackson replied, "Yes we do, and nothing else in the world could make me happier… well, except maybe some breakfast."

"Oh my, that's a good point," April gasped, "We better finished getting ready, or we'll all be late. We wouldn't want that with your mother coming in for a meeting today."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Jackson teased, trying to distract April with another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – As promised, the second chapter of the week. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up but likely not before this time next week. I hope this mixes things up again…a little less fluffy anyway. As of now I'm intending about 3 more chapters that I plan on spreading out over the next 5 weeks or so, with the last chapter to hopefully go up about a week before the Season 11 premiere. I hope you guys like it. Also to my guest reviewers, I can't thank all of you individually, but that you SO much for your reviews. I treasure each and every one of them. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

April stood at the nurses' station efficiently running the ER as she did every day. She paused to rub her now visible baby bump.

"Please stop kicking Mama," April instructed her unborn child softly, "I'm trying to work and you are making it very difficult." She swayed a little as she stood there hoping to lull her little one to sleep.

She returned to her charts until she sensed someone come up behind her.

"Hey gorgeous," Jackson whispered in her ear, before lightly kissing her neck, and then lightly cradling her belly.

As much as this turned April on, now was not the time. Not while she was 7 months pregnant, and not while she had so much work to do.

"Babe, as much as I love you, now really isn't a good time," April resisted her husband's affection.

"That's okay. I have a surgery in a few minutes. I just wanted to see you before I scrub in," Jackson replied, "I love you."

"I love you, too," April responded, turning to kiss her husband once more before he hurried out of the ER and toward the elevators.

April returned to the quiet, efficient ER, enjoying the hums of the machines and the voices of the residents. This day was just like any other day. Then, all of the sudden there was a commotion coming to the ER, not from the ambulance bay, but from within the hospital.

"Mama!" cried a small scared voice. April had heard that word so many times, but this was different. This one broke her heart. April turned around to see her little boy being rolled into the ER from the daycare, blood running down his face.

"Elijah!" April yelped as she hurried over to him, before turning her attention to one of the caregivers who accompanied him to the ER, "Jen, What happened?"

"He ran into the corner of a bookshelf. The corner got him pretty good in the side of the forehead," Jen replied.

April tried hard to be calm but, the irrational, pregnant woman in her took over, "How could this happen? Was anyone watching him? Someone page my husband!" She finished with a bellow. A resident quickly went to work paging Dr. Avery from his surgery.

Within moments, Jackson appeared as one of the residents was attending to the gash on Eli's forehead.

"April! What's wrong!?" Jackson asked panicked by the urgency of her page.

"E-Eli," was all April could say as she pointed toward their son. Jackson noticed quickly that Elijah would be okay and was in good hands already.

He took April in his arms, "Oh April, Elijah is okay. He got a pretty good cut, but he's in the best hands. I helped train these residents myself. A few stiches and he'll be just fine. Let's give them some room. Come on," Jackson reassured her as he led her to an on call room.

Once they entered the room, Jackson closed the door and helped April take a seat on the bed next to him.

"April, you've seen cuts like that before and you know we can stitch it up and he'd be good as new. Is something else bothering you?" Jackson asked as rubbed his wife's back.

"I don't know if we can do this. How can we handle Elijah plus our daughter, plus our jobs, plus your seat on the board? What were we thinking?" April responded still panicked.

"We were thinking we love Elijah so much and we loved him so much as a baby, we wanted to feel that again. We were-wait…we're having a girl? Jackson answered before realizing the new information April shared that she had previously withheld.

"Yeah, we're having a girl," April answered, calming down, rubbing her belly, and looking up at Jackson, "I'd been meaning to tell you after my appointment yesterday but I fell asleep before you got home last night and I just forgot." April said as she got upset again, realizing her mistake.

"April, it's okay," Jackson replied realizing the source of everything, "I think your pregnancy hormones are getting the best of you. I'm so happy we are having a girl and I can't wait to meet her." Jackson put his hand over April's that was resting on her belly.

"I am as in love with you as I've ever been and I will do everything I can to help you with our son and our daughter," Jackson continued, " I'll talk to my mom about me taking some time away from the board. They can handle things without me and she can meet with the board herself. After all I'm sure she'll want to come visit her granddaughter."

"Really?" April asked surprised at his calmness.

"Yes, we can do this," Jackson answered, "We can do anything as long as we're together. Me and you."

"Me and you," April agree softly. She snuggled close to him, enjoying the quiet moment together, a rare thing with a toddler.

"So should we go see our son?" Jackson suggested, "I bet he's just about all cleaned up."

"Yes, we should," April agreed, "I'm sure he's wondering where we are."

Jackson offered his hand to April as he stood up. She slid her fingers between his and stood up to follow him. The two walked out of the room, April leaning on his shoulder, never more thankful for her husband as she was right now.

They walked into the ER to see Elijah, sitting on the gurney all bandaged up and smiling, reaching for them.

"Mama! Daddy!" The two and a half year old squealed seeing them. When they got to his gurney April picked him up and kissed his head.

"Mama loves you so much," April whispered as she hugged him closed.

"Let's go home," Jackson recommended, "Callie said she'd finish my surgery and it won't be just the three of us for long. Let's enjoy this while we can."

"Sounds perfect," April agreed, leaning against her husband as he wrapped his family in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – I'm finally getting to the good stuff! Baby Girl Avery is just around the corner. There are about 5 weeks left until the Season 11 premiere so I will probably be wrapping this story up in about 3 more chapters. I hope you all like the way I go with this. Please let me know what you think. I'm more than open to both positive feedback and constructive criticism. Enjoy!**_

April stood half dressed in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a sports bra and had folded down the maternity panel on her maternity yoga pants. She'd probably be late for work, but she just couldn't stop looking at it—her baby bump.

She was thirty-eight weeks pregnant and looked every bit like it. Her belly button was officially an outie, and she could no longer see her feet at all when she looked down. The stretch marks were everywhere so she had given up trying to deal with them.

She didn't feel ugly but she didn't feel very pretty at the moment. She was the most swollen she'd be. From her face to her feet, she felt puffy all over.

At the same time she couldn't help but love staring at her belly. Her daughter had been growing and forming in there and she couldn't wait to meet her. She couldn't be more ready to be done being pregnant. She couldn't be more ready to hold her little girl in her arms.

As April stood there fixated on her belly, Jackson had reached the doorway, but couldn't bear to interrupt her.

She was so beautiful to him like this. He had thought she was beautiful for as long as he could remember, he was just never smart enough to do anything about it. He loved her though, more than he ever knew he was capable of.

He fell in love with her the moment she kissed him. He fell further when she gave herself to him and let him be her first. He fell in love again when she became his wife. He didn't know he could love her more. Then he fell in love with more than he ever imagined when she became the mother of his children.

After a few moments he gave in.

"Hey, beautiful," Jackson said with a smile as he walked up behind his wife, startling her a little. He wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey Jackson," April replied, leaning her head back against him, "I feel more huge than beautiful."

"Well, that too," Jackson teased, eliciting a little whack from his wife, "I can't wait to meet our little girl."

"Me neither. I've been ready since I found out we were having a girl," April agreed.

"You know, I never really pictured myself a family man," Jackson revealed, kissing April's cheek and making eye contact with her through the mirror, "but now I can't imagine my life any other way."

April smiled and turned around in Jackson's arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him sweetly and passionately, standing on her tip toes to reach him.

"We better get to work," April said after pausing and taking a breath, "We're gonna be late enough as it is."

"Why don't you finish changing and I'll finish packing up Elijah," Jackson offered after getting one more peck from his wife. Before leaving the room he crouched down, lightly kissing her exposed belly. "Daddy loves you, baby girl," Jackson whispered to their unborn daughter.

Within moments April appeared from the bedroom, dressed and ready to go, to find Jackson holding Eli's fingers with one hand and the diaper bag with the other.

"Ready!" April exclaimed before following her two boys out the door.

After leaving Elijah at the day care, Jackson and April walked together up to the surgical floor.

"I have a conference call with the foundation this morning and then I have major facial reconstruction so I will likely be in the OR the rest of the day. If you need me you can page me, but I may be hard to reach," Jackson informed his wife before separating to go to his office.

"I think I'll be okay," April answered smiling. She leaned in to give her husband a kiss, something much more difficult with her large belly now very much in the way. Jackson pulled back placing his hand softly on her belly, letting his gaze linger on April's.

"I love you," Jackson said before turning toward the long hallway down to his office.

"I love you, too," April called after him giggling as she proceeded toward the nurses station before taking the elevator down to the ER.

April made her way through rounds as she always did but now being so pregnant her stride was much more of a waddle. Nevertheless she attended to her patients as well as she always did, pausing every so often to sit down and rest for a bit.

"Kepner, are you sure you aren't having twins?" Alex teased, pausing as he entered the attendings' lounge where April was now sitting.

"Oh shut up, Alex. Don't you have anything better to do?" April grouched, not in the mood to be teased.

"Calm down, it's just a joke. You look like you're ready to pop any day now," Alex replied, leaning on the desk.

"Yeah, the doctor says I could safely deliver any time now," April answered, attempting to rise from her chair. Her center of gravity made this very difficult so she quickly gave up and sat back down.

"Here," Alex offered, extending his hand to the redhead. April took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Thanks," April replied, giving him a small smile, which quickly turned to a wince, "Oooh." April groaned, starting Alex, before looking down at her feet.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked seeing the obvious pain in April's face. He joined her gaze and saw the puddle at her feet.

"My water…"April stammered, stating what was now obvious before bellowing even louder, "Ughh."

"I see that," Alex replied, "Let's get you up to the OB floor." Alex grabbed a wheel chair from the hall and helped April into it. April panted as Alex pushed her down the hall to the elevators.

When they reached the maternity wing, the nurses quickly checked April in and got her settled in her room.

"Thanks Alex," April said softly after another contraction."

"No problem, but I better get back to—," Alex replied before being cut off by April.

"Page Jackson! Now!" She screamed as Alex was leaving.

"You better page Dr. Avery, she's about to get crazy," Alex advised the nurses, wanting to just run out of the room.

"I'm sorry," April offered, smiling a little as she panted, "I just really need my husband here. Can you please page Dr. Grey, incase Dr. Avery can't get up here for a while." The nurse quickly went to work paging the two doctors.

After a little while, Meredith appeared in the room to relieve Alex, who had allowed April to lean on him, reluctantly. "Alex I can take it from here," Meredith told him before turning her attention to April, allowing the very pregnant woman to lean on her, "How's it going? Where's Jackson?"

"I don't know. I'm hanging in there," April panted as another contraction came, "I just really want my husband here." Meredith could see the tears forming in April's eyes as he fought through the contraction.

"Alex, you better find Jackson, and fast," Meredith instructed with a steely gaze as April bellowed through the contraction.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – As we are getting closer to the end of this hiatus, I too am nearing the end of the story. Never fear, this is certainly not the end. I have a couple more chapters left in mind that would hopefully take me right up until the end of the hiatus. I hope you like this one and I hope you like the name I settled on for Baby Girl Avery and I took a little creative liberty with why they chose it. As always reviews are sincerely appreciated and I appreciate all of you who read my silly nonsense. Enjoy!**_

"Ooohh," April moaned through more contractions, sitting on the balance ball. Hours had passed since her water broke and it felt like an eternity.

"You're doing great, April," Meredith encouraged the redhead as best she could, rubbing her back, though she knew April just wanted her husband to be there.

April didn't want to have to do this alone. This was her second child, but all of this was new to her because Elijah was born via emergency C-section. She hadn't gone through labor before and she needed him there.

Just then Alex burst into the room.

"Where's Jackson?" April asked him, the pain and sadness in her eyes very visible to Alex.

"I looked all over, and I can't find him," Alex responded, dejectedly.

"He did say he had a long surgery this morning," April mentioned in a moment of clarity, "Have you checked the ORs?"

"I will," Alex said with the smile, as he hurried back out the door.

"I can't do this without him," April moaned to Meredith.

"He'll be here," Meredith reassured her.

* * *

Alex quickly arrived to the OR Jackson was scheduled to be to see that Jackson was nowhere to be found and the room was empty, save Amelia who was scrubbing out of her just completed surgery.

"Have you seen Avery?" Alex asked the neurosurgeon, startling her.

"The last I saw him, he had just finished his reconstruction and was going to take a power nap. Check an on call room," Amelia responded before returning to scrubbing out.

"Okay, thanks," Alex replied before hurrying out into the hall.

He ran down the stairs to the on call rooms, and burst into each one, interrupting some residents in the process. Finally he came to a dark quiet room. He opened the door to see a large figure sprawled out on the bottom bunk.

"Avery!" Alex barked at the plastics surgeon, waking him.

"What?" Jackson asked groggily, "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you answer your pages? April's in labor and she needs you," Alex snapped at him.

"Oh shit," Jackson exclaimed, "The battery must have died so I never got the pages. I just wanted to nap; I didn't know I'd fall asleep this long. She's probably pissed off."

"Get your ass up there dude," Alex chided him, following behind as Jackson hurried out the door.

* * *

The two men rushed into April's room to find her now laying on the bed, visibly in a lot of pain.

"Jackson," April gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she saw him in the door way.

"April, I'm so, so sorry," Jackson pleaded as hurried to her side as tears pour from her eyes. He expected anger from her, but instead she just grabbed his shirt and kissed him like he'd been gone for years.

"It's okay. You're here now," She replied softly before another contraction overtook her attention. Jackson instinctively offered his hand and she held it as tightly as she could, before turning on her side to face him, grabbing on to all of him.

"Okay, April, let's see how far along you are," the doctor directed, as April returned to lying on her back, spreading her knees apart. The doctor quickly examined April before standing up, "Her head is right there April. With your next contraction, it will be time to start pushing. You ready?"

April nodded timidly before looking over to Jackson. He smiled sympathetically and offered his hand, "Squeeze as hard as you need."

"Here it comes, April. Push," the doctor coaxed. April pushed with all of her strength as Meredith and the nurse pulled her legs back. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," the doctor counted as April bellowed, "You're doing great, just a few deep breaths and you'll need to push again."

"April you are doing great," Jackson cheered her on.

"I can't do this," April countered.

"Yes, you can April. You are so strong. You can bring our daughter into the world," Jackson persuaded April.

"Here comes another one," the doctor announced, as April pushed again, "One, two, three, four, five, six," the doctor counted once again, April nearly screaming from the pain. "Her head is out. One more contraction and you'll get to hold your daughter," the doctor told them as she suctioned her little nose.

"Owwwwww," April continued in pain, "I want to stop. It hurts to much," she moaned as the tears poured from her eyes.

"You can't stop. Our daughter is almost here. You are so close," Jackson tried to encourage her.

"Here we go. Push April gave every ounce of strength she had. "April, reach down here and pull out your daughter," the doctor explained. "Aaaaaah!" April screamed as she pulled her daughter from between her legs up to her chest.

The room was quiet except for the baby's cries, as the nurses suctioned the baby's mouth and nose while Jackson cut the umbilical cord.

"Hi," April gasped through her tears, "Welcome to the world."

"She's so beautiful," Jackson cooed as April kissed her daughter, "You were so amazing, April." Jackson leaned over to kiss April, as the nurses took their little girl away to clean her up.

"You were loud, April, but that was impressive," Meredith smiled, "I'd better go. Congratulations!" She finished before heading out the door.

"Here you go, April," The doctor said, bringing their swaddled baby girl to them and into April's arms.

"Hi sweetie, it's mommy," April cooed at her new baby," I'm so happy you are here."

"So what should we name her?" Jackson asked his wife.

"I'm not sure," April responded, "I do like Grace for a middle name. Do you have any ideas for a first name?"

"Well, my mom's mom was named Evelyn. We could name her that," Jackson timidly suggested.

"Evelyn Grace Avery…I like it," April approved of the recommendation.

"What do you think, Evie?" Jackson asked their hours old daughter. The infant just yawned and scrunched her nose.

"I think she likes it," April giggled at their daughter's reaction.

"Me too," Jackson agreed, sitting on the bed next to his wife. He gently placed his arm around his girls and kissed the top of April's head as the nurses finished their work and left the trio alone to enjoy the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Here's what I'm sure a lot of people were waiting for: more Grey's characters. I know I was holding out, but I love Japril's little marriage bubble, so I really don't need other characters other than their kids, but this chapter needed them. I decided to give each character a little revelation to what they have been up to in the 2+ years of time that have passed in the story. These are all things I would like to see happen for these characters in some way. Hope you guys like them and understand them. I didn't go too much into detail but it should all make sense, I hope, for the regular viewer. If you don't understand, leave it in the reviews and I'm happy to elaborate. I think I might write one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts, but I'm not exactly sure what it will be. Please leave suggestions in your reviews! Enjoy!**_

Sometime later Jackson and April were just enjoying some quality time just the three of them when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Jackson called, standing up to greet whoever was coming. The door opened to reveal Meredith and Derek, Meredith carrying Elijah and Derek carrying Bailey, with Zola trailing behind.

"Hi," April greeted the group, "Thanks for bringing Elijah up from daycare."

"It's no problem," Meredith answered, before Derek added, "We're happy to take Eli home with us tonight so you both can get some peace and quiet with your little girl."

"We really appreciate that. Thanks!" Jackson replied.

"No problem. I'd love to spend some time with my godson," Meredith responded.

"Mama," Eli interrupted the adults, reaching for April.

"Jackson, can you please take her?" April asked before Eli crawled up in her lap and snuggled next to her.

"Would you like to hold her," Jackson asked Meredith, "I'm so grateful for you being here with April."

"Yeah, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." April added

"I'd love to," Meredith replied as took the swaddled baby in her arms, cooing at the little baby.

"Eli hold! Eli hold!" the two year old demanded, pointing to the baby everyone was focused on.

"Gentle," April encouraged as she put her arms under her son as his baby sister was placed in his arms.

"Ister, Ister," Eli said gently patting her blanket.

"How sweet," Meredith marveled, "What's her name?"

"We chose Evelyn Grace," Jackson replied, proudly, "Evelyn was my grandma's name on my mom's side, and April has always liked Grace."

"That's a beautiful name," Meredith and Derek agreed, before Meredith continued, "We should get the kids home for supper and bed. Goodnight! Come on little guy!" Meredith reached for Eli as Jackson took the baby from his son.

"Night!" Jackson and April responded in unison.

The room was quiet for barely a moment before Callie, Arizona, Sofia, and Timmy, their two-year-old son that was the spitting image of Arizona, entered the room. They were followed by Alex and Jo and their one year old daughter, Annabelle, an A name like Alex and his siblings, in her daddy's arms.

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi before heading home," Callie explained, "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mama," Arizona continued.

"Nice work, dude," Alex congratulated Jackson, bumping fists then shaking hands.

"She's so precious," Jo agreed with the consensus.

"Can I hold her?" Callie pleaded before Arizona and Jo piped in, "Me next! Then me!"

As the women passed the baby around the men stood off to the side. "So when are you two gonna get married?"

"Soon, man," Alex replied, patting his chest pocket.

"Good," Jackson teased him. Just then little Annabelle began to fuss in Alex's arms.

"We should probably get going," Alex turned to his girlfriend.

"You're right. Bye guys," Jo called as they headed out the door.

"We probably should go too," Arizona agreed as the little boy in her arms was drooping on her shoulder.

"Have a good night," Callie followed after handing the baby back to Jackson.

"Room for one more?" Owen asked from the door.

"We were just leaving," Callie told him just before leaving.

"Nice work, Kepner," Owen complimented the new mom, "You both did a great job."

"Thanks Owen," April responded, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," Owen answered taking the now awake baby her mom's arms. "She's such a sweetheart."

"We've been thinking, and we'd really love it if you were her godfather," Jackson mentioned as the older man rocked the baby girl in his arms.

"Really?" Owen asked, shocked at the request, "I'd be honored."

"Good," April replied, "How's Cristina doing?"

"She's great and busy as always. She said she'd text you about FaceTiming with you guys once everything settles down," Owen informed the couple.

"That would be great. Thanks for letting us know!" Jackson responded.

"Alright, it's getting late and I don't want to keep you guys up too late. Have a good night!" Owen said, handing the baby to April and shaking Jackson's hand.

"Good night," they both responded as the room grew quiet.

The next morning, Jackson and April woke to the hustle and bustle of nurses checking on April and Evie. Once the nurses were finished, they informed Jackson and April they could take their daughter home soon. As they finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Here we go again," Jackson teased.

"Jackson Harper Avery! Is that any way to greet the grandmother of this precious little baby?" Catherine scolded her son as she walked into the room, followed by Richard.

"Hi Catherine," April greeted her mother-in-law, before Jackson interjected, "Hi Mom. How was your flight?"

"Long, but what else is new?" Catherine answered, kissing her son.

"How's Boston treating you, Chief," April asked Webber, as he stood behind Catherine.

"It's good, but let's be honest, there's only one reason I'm there," Webber responded with a smile, glancing at his wife.

"Oh stop, Richard, you love the city," Catherine chided him, giving his cheek a playful tap.

"I think it's time for the Grandma to hold the baby," Jackson redirected the conversation, offering his daughter to his mother. "This is Evie."

"Hi sweetie! I'm your grandmother and I'm gonna spoil you rotten," Catherine greeted her grandbaby.

"Oh mom," Jackson playfully moaned.

"Wait, did you say her name was Evie," Catherine asked finally processing the babies name.

"Yes. Her name is Evelyn Grace Avery, after Grandma," Jackson answered, with a smile.

"Thank you, Jackson. It's so sweet of you name her after my mother. It's a special name for a very special child," Catherine replied, a few tears in her eyes.

"That's a beautiful name," Webber agreed.

"Did I just hear the Chief?" Bailey asked sticking her head in the door before acknowledging the new parents, "Congrats, you two."

"How are you doing, Bailey," Webber asked the General surgeon.

"Very well, thank you, Sir," Bailey answered before hugging her long time teacher.

"Speaking of Chief, I hear I should be calling you that now. Congratulations!" Webber added.

"Thank you, but you'll always be Chief," Bailey responded modestly.

"I'm all for reminiscing, but we should let this family have some peace and quiet, so they can get ready to check out. I'll be in town for a few days, so let me know when you get home. I want to spend some quality time with my grandson," Catherine interjected as she handed her granddaughter back to her son.

"Will do," Jackson agreed, "It's so good to see you, Mom,"

"I love you, Baby," Catherine kissed her son's cheek before walking out with Webber and Bailey.

Once the room was quiet, Jackson handed Evie back to April and went to work packing up their things. He couldn't wait to get his family home.


End file.
